Iandva
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory His past is unknown, his family is unknown, his own being is like a deep sea of unknown darkness.The only thing known about Iandva is that he has a name and is gifted with powers due to his heritage as owl, but also a creature of the night, he doesnt know a lot about himself either, yet he prefers it that way. Before and after the invasion of the Phoenix race, Iandva was having a normal life for himself in high trees, perfectly hidden inside them, getting out at nights only for hunting and scaring any intruder around his areas.Yet his silence didnt last forever as his surroundings got burned and destroyed, not to mention the flaming birds, as they beings related to his weaknesses being a huge issue for him, forcing him to move away each time, as he was unable to deal with all of them on his own. Later on he met up with a group of other humanoid animals which were planning to take care of the Phoenix race. At first Iandva had some problems and conflicts with them, but after they have been resolved he joined them and will try to help as much as he can to put a stop to this. Along the way he discovered another humanoid animal which was related to the darkness and being a creature of the night like him, this would spark between him and her a friendship relationship, to a much more intimate one, to which Iandva doesnt really know how to respond properly to. Appearance Iandva appearance of a owl makes him terrifying if anything else didnt, he has blue eyes with white pupils, he has some black hair on his chin, giving the idea of facial hair there if he looking just as a human. His face is most of the time of that of a serious and frowning individual, the amount of hair around his neck gives the impression of being incredibly thick and muscular, but in reality its really really thin and short, which might fool opponents aiming for that area. The wingspan of his wings attached to the arms is two times his size, that is incredibly useful for intimidation and to make himself look way bigger then normal, but not like he cant do it by his own with the use of his powers anyway. As mentioned a little but earlier, Iandva is pretty tall, among the tallest characters, nearly as big as Scavok, but a little bigger then Wulfgar. His body is also incredibly well shaped and muscular, visibly seen on his pecs and abdomen and he wears nothing of him since the hair covering him makes up for the lack of clothing He also dons some long, sharp and thick claws for all four members, being one of the, if not the most lethal ones in comparison to everybody else in his world, since he relies quite a lot of them for quick finishing and deadly blows on the opponent. Personality While he has the capability of speaking and has talked before a couple of times, Iandva rarely ever talks or has a discussion at all. When he speaks, he mostly says a few words or pretty short sentences, although there are times where he spoke more then he does normally, yet such instances dont happen that often. Besides his lack of communication in a verbal manner, he is also pretty mysterious, acting like he hides a lot of stuff and spends time quite often alone, away from anybody else, but exceptions are when he gained friends and comrades, but he still thinks that staying distant is better for him as he feels more relaxed and happy this way, of course that doesnt affect his opinion on remaining with those close to him. He likes to be in the dark and its like the best sensation for Iandva, he detest light, which also makes him hate day time, since he is a nocturnal being and is more active during night time, but given his human half as a hybrid he kind of got used to it for the most part, but not completely, he is in his element during the night and thats what makes him Iandva also is a very suppressed being when it comes to emotion, as he doesnt show a lot of them, that makes the humanoid owl look like a lifeless being, but thats far from the truth, they are just hiding deeply inside him without getting out, but they exist down the darker and colder corners of his being. Personal Statistics Name: 'Iandva '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''33 '''Height: '''6'4" feet(1.93 meters) '''Weight: '''217 lbs(99 kgs) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half owl) Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 6-B '''| '''6-A Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses(Enhanced vision, one of the best visions during the night, capable of seeing even in absolute darkness around the place, Enhanced hearing, can detect someone by listening to their breathing or heartbeat even at a long distance, Enhanced touch, 'any movement or actions done by anyone can be felt by Iandva through his strong connection to the darkness or anything part of it), Flight, Darkness Manipulation(his species possesses the power of the darkness at their liking, not to mention as creatures of the night, they are linked to it too), Intangibility(due to its link to the night and power over darkness, he can become untouchable to physical harm), Energy Manipulation(can use energy attacks made from darkness), Limited Ice Manipulation(His darkness state can induce freezing or form ice around if he stays in a place for long periods of time), Size Manipulation(Iandva can change his size with the use of darkness, he mostly uses this for intimidation), Portal Creation(travels between portals made of darkness, extremely efficient during night time), Invisibility(only during the night, he can camouflage perfectly in the dark, not even the best vision ever can detect him), Statistics Amplification(Iandva increases his stats by amplifying it a little with some darkness), Possession(can control a being body via controlling their shadow), Non-Physical Interaction(capable of touching and interacting with somebody shadow, this also allows him to hurt a being regardless of their power, shown to interact with others that can go intangible too), Precognition(by extending his shadow or relying on the darkness around him, he can get a warning of anyone trying to attack him or sneak up on him by sensing their position way ahead), Paralysis(can paralyze someone, suffering a shock that makes their body unable to move and tremble after Iandva exposes them to a little darkness), Weapon Creation(he can materialize weapons from his imaginations out of darkness, creating things like blades, spears, spikes or sharp disks), Weapon Mastery(Iandva knows forms of combat fighting with weapons made from him, although he uses them mainly in long range then close range) 'Attack Potency: Large Country level +'(fought on even terms with Yukon, his energy attacks can affect several countries) | '''Continent level '(Catherine measured his full potential to be equal to a few thousands of teratons range of power) 'Speed: Relativistic '''travel, reaction and combat speed (comparable to the fastest characters in the verse), '''Light Speed '''via darkness (through short bursts of movement, Iandva can move at speeds as fast as light, but only for a limited time) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(scaling to Yukon) | '''Class G '(Scaling to Yukon) '''Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Continent Class Durability: Large Country level +'(took several point blank strikes from Ursasidus and he was barely wounded, Yukon weakest strikes can do this much damage) | '''Continent level '(Iandva was able to endure the power of Ursasidus when he touched it, although he was knocked out eventually) 'Stamina: Godlike '(could barely last in battle with Yukon and got tired way earlier then him, although he can keep it up for about a weak without rest in battle) 'Range: '''Varies with his darkness, from several meters to thousands of kilometers, possibly planetary if using the world succumbed in darkness from the other side '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted '(near unmatched knowledge when it comes to night, the creatures part of it and darkness in general, he even knows stuff like how to use the night as a source of energy) '''Weaknesses: '''His strategy involves for the most part sneak attacks, zoning with long range abilities and go on the defensive, he knows how to go on the offensive and be aggressive, but it makes him predictable, which is why he prefers to wait for counters and and catching others off guard.He also is weak against light and fire attacks, since his association with the dark and cold nature of a beast of the night and powers are the opposite of these two things, they can weaken or hurt him badly. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Frightful Cold: '''Iandva suddenly appears in front of his opponent and his touches their face while in his darkness state, shoving his nails deep in their face, freezing it solid as they will have a frightened look after that, later he slices their faces, mutilating the opponent facial structure as a result '-Inner Darkness: 'He goes inside a being body and damages them from within, with disturbing sounds being heard in, then bursts out of them with through the nose, mouth, eyes by force, pulling their organs and a couple of bones out of their way out brutally out of these exits he comes outside off '-Piercing Blackout Illness: '''With this one Iandva emerges from below the opponent, camouflaged as the person shadow and pierces the victim with spikes, then exposes their field of vision to some darkness, making them blackout with paralysis induced to them, leaving them vomiting blood in pain and shock from the two things '''Key: Base | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Valev ‘Valev’ Valev (The Infinite Consortium) Valev’s Profile (Speed equalized, 6-A versions were used and the battle took place during night time) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters